Two Trial Wish
by synstropezia
Summary: "Tugasmu adalah mengabulkan permohonan dari seseorang yang masih hidup, bukan? Jika begitu lalu siapa yang memenuhi permintaan Hanako-kun?" Entah sepenting apa pertanyaan itu bagi seorang Nene Yashiro, tetapi yang pasti Yashiro telah membuat Hanako kembali berpikir mengenai sedikit sisi manusianya. Jibaku Shonen Hanako-kun fanfic. Pair: Hanako x Yashiro Nene.


**Two Trial Wish**

**Disclaimer: Iro Aida.**

**Chara: Hanako x Yashiro Nene.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**Jibaku Shonen Hanako-kun/Toilet Bound Hanako-kun fanfic.**

* * *

Rupa-rupa awan yang mengisahkan dunia menggunakan aneka bentuk tampak begitu ceria, dengan warna putih selembut kapas sekaligus sebebas kertas.

Atap sekolah memang lokasi terbaik untuk memerdekakan diri selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Dengan dua kotak bento yang kata orang-orang selama pengerjaannya menggunakan apa pun yang seolah-olah seperti cinta, Yashiro Nene menikmatinya bersama Hanako–salah satu tujuh misteri sekolah yang baru-baru ini, atau sejak awal sekali sudah dianggap teman hanya saja Yashiro belum mengaku?

Ya ... siapa juga yang peduli? Yashiro lebih ingin menikmati makan siangnya, sekaligus diam-diam wajah samping Hanako yang tampak menggembung kala memasukkan sebutir telur gulung, beserta sejumlah nasi dalam porsi besar.

"Bagaimana, Hanako-_kun_?" tanya Yashiro dengan binar yang mencerahkan parasnya. Respons Hanako justru memiringkan kepala, seolah-olah tidak menangkap maksud Yashiro membuat sang gadis kecewa berat.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Bento-nya, Hanako-_kun_. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu." Sumpit di genggamannya Yashiro gunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk Hanako dengan kekesalannya. Misteri sekolah nomor tujuh itu tersenyum sejurus kemudian. Sengaja sekali memasang pose berpikir ala detektif profesional.

"Nasinya terasa seperti nasi. Tomat, ya, seperti tomat. Telur gulungnya juga rasa telur. Brokoli bukan rasa pare. Sangat bagus, Yashiro," puji Hanako sambil mengacungkan jempol yang kian menggusarkan Yashiro. Mungkin memang ekspektasinya saja yang selalu ketinggian, karena membayangkan Hanako akan mati-matian memujinya.

"Karena itu aku minta satu lagi, oke?"

Tanpa perlu permisi lebih-lebih merasa bersalah, telur gulung terakhir di kotak bekal Yashiro diambil Hanako yang melahapnya penuh semangat. Yashiro lantas melayangkan protes semacam, "Seharusnya kamu memakan brokoliku saja," yang langsung Hanako turuti, pura-pura bingung mengapa Yashiro semakin gemas. Tawa mereka adalah yang selanjutnya pecah. Atmosfer pun menjadi tujuh langit berwarna pelangi yant membahagiakan hati.

Hanako sudah berhenti menghitung semenjak kematian menjemputnya. Mungkin ia baru bersama Yashiro, atau telah begitu lamanya membuat setiap tawa yang berhamburan seolah-olah tengah melepas rindu.

Hanako sendiri sudah lama selesai berpikir, dan memikirkan seberapa jauh dirinya mengenali Yashiro kini sangat menggelikan. Meski ia tidak pernah berkata ingin berhenti merasai, tetapi Hanako pun tak kepikiran untuk kembali menggunakan hatinya.

Pertanyaan itu lalu timbul, telah lama tenggelam, dan tahu-tahu awan datang yang bukan lagi memporak-porandakan, melainkan menambah warna untuk pelangi agar menjadi delapan. Corak ke delapan ini–adalah kehadiran tidak terduga Yashiro yang begitu penuh tanya–keajaibannya bahkan melampaui tujuh misteri sekolah bagi Hanako, semenjak ia menyadari dengan Yashiro kata-kata mempunyai rasanya masing-masing.

Apakah pertemuan antara supernatural dengan manusia rasanya selalu seajaib ini? Ataukah yang luar biasa memang Yashiro? Ia tidak tahu sehingga menatap kotak bekalnya dengan pandangan kosong. Apabila mereka bertegur sapa sebagai sesama manusia atau penampakan, akankah terasa hebat juga?

"Ada apa? Kok melamun?" Yashiro yang mendekatkan wajahnya jauh lebih cepat, dibandingkan mata amber milik Hanako yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Tanya bertemu kejut. Pandangan mereka yang bersinggungan ini terasa spesial.

"Hanya memikirkan ramuan apa yang kamu gunakan untuk membuat bekalnya menjadi seenak ini."

"Hanako-_kun_ pikir aku penyihir apa? Yang terpenting melamun itu tidak baik, lho. Nanti Hanako-_kun_ kerasukan bagaimana?"

"Supernatural kerasukan supernatural itu bagaimana ceritanya? Kebodohanmu naik level. Kuucapkan selamat untuk itu." Ah, iya. Benar juga. Memang tepat, kok, apabila pertanyaan Yashiro disebut bodoh. Gerak-geriknya menjadi janggal sekarang. Kekhawatiran mendadak menyentil kening Hanako yang senyumannya langsung luntur.

"Yashiro?"

"Aku juga punya pertanyaan bodoh lainnya, dan ingin kutanyakan pada Hanako-_kun_. Namun, aku berharap kamu tidak menganggapnya bodoh, boleh?" Bahkan demi menyeriusi permintaan sekecil itu, Hanako langsung mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yashiro sebagai perjanjian.

"Tugasmu adalah mengabulkan permohonan dari seseorang yang masih hidup, bukan? Jika begitu lalu siapa yang memenuhi permintaan Hanako-_kun_?"

Yashiro serius. Dari kelingking yang saling bertaut, kini kelima jemarinya meremas lembut jari-jari Hanako. Gelengan pun diberi sebagai jawaban retorik. Permohonan orang mati tinggal omong kosong, mau didongengkan dengan keindahan seperti apa pun juga. Meski keinginan itu memiliki kata-katanya sendiri, makna yang disimpan olehnya akan senantiasa semu tanpa pernah menjadi nyata, karena setelah mati hanya perlu memikirkan untuk terus mati.

"Selama ini Hanako-_kun_ sudah mengabulkan keinginanku. Karena itu aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa keinginanmu, dan mungkin bisa kukabulkan asalkan, ya ... tidak terlalu rumit."

Yang sinting namun wajar adalah kematian ingin kembali menjadi kehidupan–cara kerjanya memang selalu demikian, Hanako bahkan pernah kena walau paham betul itu mustahil. Impian paling sederhana baginya hanyalah menjadi astronot, atau seorang guru sains, mungkin? Hanako mencintai astronomi membuat cita-cita tersebut wajar, ditambah lagi rasa suka tidak perlu diungkapkan menggunakan banyak kata-kata supaya dapat dipahami, sehingga menurut Hanako tidaklah rumit.

Atau bagaimana dengan membangun _harem_ berisi wanita-wanita seksi? Tetapi itu hanya cara Hanako bercanda–tidak benar-benar diharapkannya, walau terwujud pun bukan masalah.

Menjadi raksasa yang menguasai kota? Bisa makan donat setahun penuh? Memiliki tinggi 180 sentimeter? Bisa-bisa malah kena sembur oleh Yashiro, karena Hanako seperti tidak mendengarkannya, sekaligus terkesan menjawab untuk sekadar bermain-main–tetapi yang kedua bisa dipenuhi, bukan?

"Jika kamu sebegitu inginnya mengabulkan keinginanku, bagaimana kalau Yashiro membantuku mencarinya?" Mana tega juga Hanako meminta Yashiro membuat donat setahun penuh? Lebih keren punya pabrik pribadi, walau buatan tangan pasti seolah-olah menaruh sesuatu yang menyerupai cinta dalam pembuatannya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti sore, Hanako-_kun_. Sepertinya aku tahu apa keinginanmu."

Padahal sebenarnya tidak lagi perlu, karena menyaksikan Yashiro bahagia adalah keinginan Hanako yang sengaja tak diberitahukannya–membiarkan Yashiro mencoba mengabulkan permohonan Hanako membuat Yashiro gembira, jadi akan baik-baik saja meski dibiarkan.

* * *

Sore harinya usai bel pulang selesai bernyanyi, seperti biasa Yashiro membersihkan toilet perempuan sampai bersikukuh mengikutsertakan Hanako.

Percakapan kecil di tengah senja yang membakar langit dengan sinar jingganya menambah kehangatan di antara mereka, dan Hanako pikir memang tidak buruk meski dilakukan sambil membersihkan toilet. Yashiro menceritakan kelas matematika usai jam makan siang. Terang-terangan mengatakan ia gagal menjawab soal di papan tulis, kena marah guru–dengan busa bekas sabun menempel di pipi yang membuatnya kian menggemaskan.

Aljabar memiliki bentuk yang menyenangkan, bahkan lucu menurut Yashiro karena merupakan kombinasi angka serta huruf. Menulisnya di buku tidak pernah membosankan. Tetapi saat dihitung akan menjadi monster dengan satu tanduk di tengah-tengah kepalanya, terus mengeluarkan api yang menyerang otak, kata Yashiro.

"Sepertinya kamu punya bakat menjadi penulis. Nama hamstermu saja adalah _White Inferno_." Kombinasi cerita dan nama yang keren adalah kekuatan. Namun, mengingat gadis ini adalah Yashiro Nene si penggila romansa, plot sejenis wanita cantik diperebutkan dua cowok ganteng pasti lebih disukainya.

"Lebih bagus cerita tentang wanita cantik yang diperebutkan dua cowok ganteng menurutku." Nah, tepat sasaran sekali tebakan Hanako, membikin yang bersangkutan cekikikan.

"Kemudian kedua cowok ganteng itu dimakan monster. Akhirnya si wanita cantik menikahi monster."

"Sayangnya Hanako-kun bukan tipeku." Giliran yang jelek macam monster malah dibayangkan sebagai Hanako. Ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu cermin, misteri sekolah itu jadi terpengaruh lantas mencoba berbagai pose, untuk memamerkan kekerenannya di hadapan Yashiro yang ternyata berwajah datar.

"Wanita cantiknya akan kumakan juga. Jadi, meski dia menolak kami selalu bersama selama-lamanya!"

"Aku tidak mau dimakan olehmu, Hanako-_kun_."

"Ehhh~ Kapan aku bilang wanita cantiknya adalah Yashiro? Kapan hayo kapan?" Dengan terbang Hanako iseng-iseng menempelkan tubuhnya ke arah Yashiro yang berusaha menjauh. Bahu mereka sempat bersentuhan. Ternyata ada sejenis listrik kecil yang menyetrum Yashiro, ketika hal seperti itu terjadi.

"La-lagian harusnya Hanako-_kun_ sudah tahu jika aku menyebut wanita cantik, berarti aku sedang membayangkan diriku sendiri."

"Omong-omong aku lebih penasaran, kenapa Yashiro mengotot menyuruhku ikut membersihkan toilet."

"Karena kupikir membersihkan toilet bersama teman adalah keinginanmu. Soalnya bisa sambil mengobrol, berolahraga, dan sekalian berbuat kebaikan."

Sambutan pertama yang Hanako beri adalah sebuah tawa, sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya yang seakan-akan perih gara-gara pegal. Alasan tersebut antara terlalu kreatif atau polos, sehingga membuatnya tampak menggelikan. Ketawa Hanako adalah setengah bergembira setengah mengejek, dan yang Yashiro tangkap hanyalah yang setengah bergembira itu.

Tawa Hanako menjadi kuas yang melukiskan seulas senyum, pada sebuah kanvas yang merupakan bibir Yashiro. Rupa cat air yang Hanako gunakan untuk mengisi garis lengkung itu adalah kalimat pada suatu hari nanti, serta saat ini yang ketika warnanya digabungkan ternyata melahirkan aroma musim panas, padahal di luar sana sakura masih merekahkan mimpi.

Aroma musim panas yang seolah-olah abadi, dengan Yashiro sebagai latar utama di mana di belakang punggungnya senja menari selagi ombak bergulung-gulung. Hanako juga menginginkan pasir, senja kemerah-merahan yang cemerlang, batu karang kukuh, atau sekalian saja pergi ke pantai daripada tanggung seperti ini.

Di atas pasir mereka pun membuat istana yang raja dan ratunya adalah Hanako dan Yashiro. Berjalan menyisiri tepi pantai seakan-akan mimpi selalu menyerupai kenangan yang sempurna, tanpa pernah terbenam atau menghilang sebagai masa lalu.

"Bersih-bersih toiletnya sudah selesai. Sekarang kamu ingin melakukan apa?" Benar-benar cepat sewaktu dikerjakan berdua. Hanako agak menyayangkannya, tetapi melihat Yashiro yang tersenyum dengan pel di genggaman, hantu sepertinya bahkan bisa merasai apa itu masa depan.

"Mau makan kue dulu? Tadi aku membuatnya di kelas memasak."

"Makan setelah bekerja keras adalah yang terbaik. Ide membersihkan toilet ternyata tidak buruk juga."

Tentu saja andaikata bisa, Yashiro ingin mengajak Hanako mencari petualangan apa pun yang dapat ditemukan. Mungkin seperti memulainya dengan mengelilingi kota menggunakan sepeda butut, menyantap donat edisi terbatas bertemakan musim semi, mencoba-coba kacamata aneka model, atau latihan pianika di taman kota lantas berandai-andai ingin mengadakan konser–padahal hanya latihan biasa untuk tes kelas musik.

Perandaian selalu saja ada di tengah-tengah mereka, dan terkadang Yashiro merasa jauh meskipun sekarang ini; Hanako yang memakan kuenya masih bisa ia sentuh.

* * *

Setelah kelas berakhir yang dilanjut dengan istirahat, langkah kaki penuh semangat adalah yang bergema memenuhi pendengaran Hanako. Perjumpaan di atap sekolah usai begitu cepatnya tanpa kata-kata yang berlarut-larut, sewaktu Yashiro langsung menarik tangan Hanako menuruni puluhan anak tangga. Destinasi mereka yaitu keriuhan yang mengepung papan mading. Sampai detik ini Yashiro bahkan belum menjelaskan yang malah sibuk berdesakan.

"Ada apa di papan mading memangnya?" Gagal paham sudah Hanako akan tingkah sang asisten yang sulit dijelaskan. Meskipun setiap kebahagiaan tidak melulu perlu mengartikan dirinya dengan kata-kata, satu atau dua baris penjelasan mengenai alasannya agar dapat ditularkan Hanako rasa tak buruk, bukan?

"Lihat ini, Hanako-_kun_!" Kontak yang dapat dihubungi? Pengiriman mading dalam bentuk komik, cerpen, ramalan zodiak, esai, puisi, curahan hati? Belum apa-apa Yashiro langsung mengangguk kala Hanako menatapnya. Arah pembicaraan ini mulai tertebak. Hanako merasa sudah berbahagia bersama Yashiro.

"Jadi Yashiro ingin mengirim curahan hatimu yang selalu gagal dalam asmara?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku ingin mengirim puisi." Api membara dalam sepasang matanya memperlihatkan antusiasme yang tak kenal gentar. Ini mungkin menarik. Belum ada yang tahu kemampuan Yashiro dalam mengolah sajak, dan Hanako akan menjadi saksi pertama.

"Menurutku kamu harus membuat donat, untuk merayakan lahirnya Yashiro Nene sebagai pujangga yang akan menaklukkan dunia."

"Bilang saja kamu hanya mau makan donat, dan aku menulis puisi untuk ... ya ... seseorang, bisa menaklukkan hatinya kurasa bagus. Namun, kata menaklukkan agak berlebihan."

"Dalam membuat puisi diksi itu sangat penting, lho. Apakah kamu akan menggunakan kata mencuri atau menaklukkan perasaannya bakalan beda." Selain dalam merebut hati, dirinya juga amatiran mengenai karya tulis sebenarnya. Informasi tersebut hanya dari pengetahuan yang Hanako terima secara acak, kok. Berbagi itu baik lagian.

"Aku tidak tahu kata-kata seperti apa yang dia sukai, tetapi kurasa selama diriku berjuang perasaannya pasti bisa tersampaikan."

"Kapan kamu akan membuatnya? Kurasa aku punya–" Tawaran Hanako dipotong oleh Yashiro yang membungkukkan badan. Kebisingan mulai mereda. Tatapan tanya menghujani Yashiro yang bagi mereka dia seolah-olah gila, "Maaf, Hanako-_kun_. Kali ini aku akan berusaha sendirian. Ju-juga aku bakalan langsung pulang. Sekali lagi maaf!"

"Nanti kubuatkan donat. Tunggu saja!"

Secepat kilat Yashiro meninggalkan Hanako dalam kebingungan mendalam. Bel masuk berbunyi seakan-akan turut memilih mereka berpisah. Pikiran Hanako menjadi kosong semenjak rasa penasarannya meliar, tetapi tidak dapat dijawab dengan perandaian mana pun, dan kalimat yang menyelipkan kata "mungkin" membuatnya jengkel padahal suaranya sendiri yang mengarang sebuah dunia baru.

_Memangnya kenapa_? Hanako malah bertanya pada langit-langit toilet, karena benaknya sudah penuh oleh segumpal perenungan. Terserah Yashiro ingin menjadi penyair bagi siapa. Mau mengirimkannya kepada Minamoto Teru, cowok tertampan di kelas, atau untuk siapa pun yang Yashiro taksir dengan spontan, buat apa Hanako memusingkannya seperti sekarang?

Mengatakan kepada Yashiro bahwa memiliki dirinya pun sudah cukup, ucapan itu terlalu naif, sombong, sekaligus bodoh.

Hubungan mereka mempunyai banyak celah sejak awal. Menjadi setengah supernatural pun Yashiro tetap manusia–masih butuh sesamanya dalam membangun kehidupan–walau beberapa berubah rumit. Beda dengan Hanako yang telah menjelma supernatural seutuhnya. Mungkin telah hadir selama lima puluh tahun, sedikit lebih lama, atau agak meleset.

Pernah Hanako bilang, bukan? Sejak maut mengecup matanya ia sudah berhenti berpikir, menghitung maupun beranjak, lalu Yashiro memutus siklus tersebut semudah mempertontonkan senyumannya kepada orang-orang. Kehadiran seorang manusia yang dapat membuatnya campur aduk begini benar-benar gagal Hanako mengerti. Seumur hidupnya, bahkan ketika menjadi manusia pun, ia akan selalu asing terhadap eksistensi sejenis Yashiro.

Yang hangat, yang bersahabat, yang terlalu baik, yang ceroboh, yang ceria, yang ... yang ... yang pengertian ... Hanako merasa aneh, karena belum pernah mendapatkan semua itu atau alih-alih membayangkan akan menerimanya.

"Mokke?" Entitas berwujud kelinci pink mencolek kaki Hanako yang duduk sambil membenamkan kepala. Selembar kertas dan sebatang pensil diserahkan padanya. Mereka tersenyum yang dihadiahkan elusan di kepala oleh Hanako.

"Artinya aku juga harus berjuang, ya."

Esai itu berisi sudut pandang pribadi, bukan? Memindahkan berbagai kata-kata ke dalam tulisan yang nyata Hanako rasa tidak buruk. Para mokke pun senang bisa membantu sang misteri.

* * *

Karya tulis ada untuk mengabadikan perasaan agar selalu menjadi "pada suatu hari nanti", meskipun dituangkan pada hari ini yang lambat laun menjelma masa lalu.

Seperti biasanya Hanako menikmati musim yang mengalir di atap sekolah. Satu kelopak sakura tampak mendarat pada topinya, sedangkan yang lain berlabuh di bahu menunggu disapu oleh Hanako, atau angin beraroma lembut. Ditemani para mokke ia menciptakan sebuah esai. Lagi dan lagi, hanya Yashiro seorang yang bisa membuatnya ingin kembali mencoba rasa dari sekolah.

Juga hanya Yashiro seorang yang membuat Hanako mampu, untuk menulis hal-hal di luar astronomi dengan kata-kata yang lumayan bertumpuk.

"Hanako-_kun_! Hanako-_kun_!" Panggilan bernada riang itu jelas-jelas hanya Yashiro yang memilikinya. Hanako menoleh ke belakang. Sakura yang lain bermekaran bagi sepasang matanya.

"Puisi buatanmu kelihatannya sukses besar. Apa langsung jadian?"

"Kita turun sekarang. Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus."

Seketika mengebut yang kecepatannya langsung dipasang ke tingkat tertinggi, Yashiro kelewat antusias. Papan mading tidak seramai kemarin yang hanya dikerumuni dua atau tiga siswa, kemudian langsung pergi menuju kantin atau balik ke kelas. Telunjuk Yashiro mengarah pada puisi yang ditempel di tengah-tengah. Ada tulisan "Untuk: H" di pojok kiri kertasnya.

* * *

Untuk: H

* * *

Temanku

* * *

_Aku memiliki teman yang misterius  
Misterius tingkah lakunya  
Misterius kata-kata yang disukainya  
Miserius tentangnya_

_Ketika mencari aku hanya buntu  
Menemukan tawa, senyuman, atau ucapannya,  
malah terkadang terasa jauh._

_Mungkin kata-kata tidak dapat mengenalinya  
Mungkin senyumanku bisa  
Mungkin tindakanku mampu  
Ataukah puisi ini?  
Jangan-jangan justru maafku?_

_Maaf,  
karena tidak bisa memahamimu,  
lewat obrolan sepulang sekolah._

_Maaf juga,  
karena tidak bisa mengajakmu berpetualang di kota.  
Aku juga ingin membuatmu merasa berharga,  
bukan dengan keseharian di sekolah saja,  
melainkan juga dengan membuatmu mengetahui  
bagaimana duniaku di luar sekolah ketika bersamamu. _

* * *

Cukup lama Hanako memperhatikan puisi dengan tulisan tangan yang mungil, dan rapi itu. Seolah-olah mengetahui letak kebingungannya Yashiro langsung menjelaskan, bahwa ia berpikir karya tersebut untuk Hanako. H paling misterius adalah dia menurut Yashiro–isinya juga cocok banget dalam menggambarkan Hanako secara keseluruhan.

"Yakin untukku? Murid di sini yang nama awalnya H banyak, lho. Pasti banyak juga orang-orang misterius di sekolah ini."

"Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun! Itu pasti untuk Hanako-_kun_." Seringai nakal dari sang misteri toilet perempuan menyebabkan Yashiro merinding. Mata amber-nya sengaja Hanako dekatkan dengan netra magenta Yashiro yang mengerjap-ngerjap kaget.

"Tak semua orang bisa melihatku. Apa Yashiro mau bilang puisi ini dari Kou? Tetapi seperti yang kita tahu bocah itu sedang jalan-jalan selama seminggu, ke luar negeri usai memenangkan undian. Yako-_san_? Buat apa pula dia membuatkanku puisi. Atau jangan-jangan Tsuchigomori-_sensei_? Makin aneh lagi justru."

"Pastinya puisi ini bukan dari kakaknya si bocah, kan? Jangan-jangan Tsukasa lagi." Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuh Yashiro yang mendadak mati rasa. Ujung-ujungnya ia menghela napas, sampai-sampai bertekuk lutut saking lesunya.

"Puisinya dariku, Hanako-_kun_. Menurut majalah yang kubaca, mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Ya ampun, dari Yashiro ternyata." Entah keterkejutan Hanako ini imitasi atau murni. Melihat bola matanya membesar dengan bibir membentuk huruf O terasa menggemaskan untuk Yashiro, sehingga ia masa bodoh saja.

"Berarti Hanako-_kun_ memang tidak tahu sejak awal?"

"Aku bisa, kok, menganggap bocah itu mendarat sebentar ke sekolah, terus balik lagi ke Eropa. Atau dia mengirimkan pesawat kertas, lalu puisi ini tertempel begitu saja di papan mading. Kalau misalnya ini dari Tsuchigomori-_sensei_ atau Yako-_san_, akan kuanggap salah satunya _tsundere_."

"Jika misalnya dari Tsukasa kurasa tidak apa-apa, tetapi kalau kakak bocah itu yang mengirimnya bakal kurobek, terus kukirim ke Eropa dengan menyertakan kutukan."

"_Jangan yang mana pun kumohon,_" batin Yashiro nelangsa. Pada akhirnya apa keinginan Hanako tidak dapat ia temukan atau penuhi. Sebagai salah seorang temannya jelas Yashiro kecewa, meski Hanako yang perlahan-lahan merobek selotip dari puisi tersebut seolah-olah tak merasa demikian.

"Sekarang kita ke atap. Aku ingin Yashiro mendengarkan sesuatu."

Uluran tangan dari Hanako tidak membuatnya merasai apa-apa, namun Yashiro yakin perasaan Hanako pasti hangat sekarang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai atap. Langsung saja Hanako loncat, dan berdiri di atas terali sebelum mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat, menjadi empat bagian.

"Ekhem! Aku membuat esai, karangan, atau apa pun itu yang berjudul, 'Misteri Sekolah Nomor Delapan'."

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Sedari kapan bertambah? Ingin menginterupsi pun Hanako langsung mengantisipasinya dengan cemberut–benar-benar enggan diganggu oleh apa pun.

* * *

_Misteri sekolah nomor delapan adalah setengah manusia setengah supernatural. Bagiku tentangnya benar-benar sulit dipahami, karena mungkin dia masih manusia, meski jika kami sama-sama supernatural belum tentu juga aku bisa melakukannya._

_Dia membuatku merasakan berbagai perasaan yang aneh. Jika tidak bertemu malah seperti kehilangan. Kalau kami mengobrol aku bisa merasai apa itu hangat. Misteri sekolah nomor delapan memang sangat ajaib. Namun, karena aku adalah Hanako si hantu toilet, sedangkan dia manusia, hubungan kami bisa sangat rapuh._

_Aku jadi berpikir tidak mungkin selama-lamanya kami bisa bersama. Suatu hari nanti dia akan lulus sekolah, lanjut kuliah, bekerja, sementara aku masih di sini, dan hanya bisa mengenang masa lalu. Masa depan bersama misteri sekolah nomor delapan menjadi begitu mengerikan, sekaligus menyedihkan. _

* * *

Sejenak ada jeda yang mampir, lantas memenggal esai, karangan, curahan hati, atau apalah itu. Hanako mendadak berat. Ia menjadi tidak paham, mengapa paragraf ketiga yang ditulisnya sendiri justru mendatangkan berlembar-lembar sesak, walaupun telah bersepakat dengan diri sendiri tidak akan pecah.

* * *

_Namun, itu adalah masa depan yang masih sangat jauh. Karena masa depan kami hanya berupa esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi, aku yakin kami dapat tertawa bersama-sama lagi. Tidak apa-apa walaupun tak bisa pulang sekolah bareng, atau jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota pakai sepeda. Menurutku ketika kami bersama, aku sudah seperti berkeliling dunia._

* * *

"Tamat~ Bagaimana menurutmu, Yashiro? Apakah ba–" Tepat setelah Hanako turun dari terali, pelukan Yashiro langsung menyambutnya diiringi isakan haru. Bola mata Hanako membulat lagi. Padahal ia belum bilang apa-apa, meski mengusili Yashiro adalah jahat sekarang ini.

"Itu sangat keren! Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah bilang mengenai misteri sekolah ke delapan?"

"Mau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Siapa?" Pelukan dilepas oleh Hanako. Pandangannya seakan-akan mencari sesuatu di dalam mata sang gadis, dan ketika menemukannya esai tersebut diselipkan ke kantong seragam Yashiro. Sekarang mereka impas–Hanako menyimpan puisi Yashiro, sedangkan dia mempunyai karya tulis Hanako.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku memberikan esaiku untukmu, Yashiro?"

Kemudian dipecah lagi dengan tawa yang saling menyusul, dan menguap bersama-sama di udara merah jambu. Paragraf ketiganya memang dusta, karena usia hidup Yashiro tak sepanjang itu untuk suatu hari nanti membuatnya menjadi dewasa. Benar demikian pun memang kenapa? Masa depan mereka masih sesederhana esok, di mana tawa maupun suara Yashiro belum berubah.

"Kalau sudah lulus aku pasti mengunjungi sekolah ini secara rutin. Mana mungkin juga aku melupakan temanku."

"Jangan lupa untuk membawa donat yang banyak, sama oleh-oleh lain. Terlebih lagi selama Yashiro bahagia, maka keinginanku sudah terwujud."

Bahagia dulu untuk sekarang, baru cari cara lagi untuk bahagia tahun depan–prinsip yang sangat sederhana bagi siswa sejenis mereka, bukan?

(Jangan salah. Hanako itu selamanya tiga belas, jadi wajar-wajar saja jika ia menyebut dirinya murid)

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ini first fanfic ku di fandom hanako-kun. mohon maaf kalo hanako sama yashiro nya di mari OOC, meski buat trial pertama menurutku ini lumayan lah seenggaknya, bahkan ga nyangka bisa bikin 3k words. next time aku bakal bikin angst mungkin, atau ga pair lain. semoga aja enggak males~ semoga kalian suka ama karyanya. thx banget buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang (meski aku ga yakin ada yang mau baca fic ini wkwkw). fandom-nya sendiri seperti yang kita lihat blom ada, makanya dimasukin ke misc/anime.


End file.
